


A Hacker's Curiosity

by kuro_pink



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Crypto has a thing for Revenant and fails to hide it, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_pink/pseuds/kuro_pink
Summary: Crypto is aware of the simulacrum's restlessness. Which is what makes him so intriguing.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Revenant, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting!  
> I really like the two characters together. Revenant could be Crypto if he gave in to his anger so that dynamic is interesting to explore.
> 
> It's probably full of errors but please enjoy!

Crypto was well aware that he wasn't the only one awake. The newcomer was pacing around the compound the legends shared and this marked the 4th time they'd done this. Using his drone, he stationed it towards the corner of the recreational room and bingo. 

Revenant was pacing around like a zombie, his movements sluggish and his eyes were glowing an orange hue. It was common for newcomers to feel uncomfortable living in the compound. Although Revenant's arrival was a matter of circumstances. The dreaded Syndicate had imprisoned him in the games in order to contain him. How can one Simulacrum strike such terror into them? 

Like everyone, Revenant had one goal in mind: find the ones responsible for his reincarnation. Hammond Robotics was a shady business, one that was very chummy with the Syndicate. Crypto swore under his breath, he needs to hack into the multiple security walls before it's too late. For Mila's sake.

Crypto kept the drone in position and split his monitor into two screens just to watch Revenant. For a robot, he really doesn't sleep not like he would. Pathfinder adopted the way of sleeping just to fit in and Crypto had to admit that was adorable. Maybe the two robots are related in some way. He shook his head and carried on his work.

The drone screen suddenly went black making Crypto freeze. Had his drone been discovered already? It continued to stay black until it flickered to back to normal except that Revenant was gone. Crypto pondered on whether to look for him but pushed it away and focused on his work. But he found himself staring mindlessly at his screen so he had to call it a day. 

Something about Revenant allured him and he guessed felt akin to him. Both were looking for those responsible for their current states albeit in different ways. He wouldn't lie if he ever thought about killing them. Those bastards ruined his life, it seems fair he'd do the same. He flew his drone back into it's charging pod and slumped into his bed. In his dreams, all he saw was a pair of glowing eyes and a metallic voice that echoed to give in to his rage. 

He turned and forced those eyes out of his head but it was pointless. He needed to know more about Revenant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crypto is left to fend for himself and is saved by Revenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing action scenes are not my strong suit so I tried my best.  
> Critiques are more than welcome.  
> I hope you enjoy this one!

Crypto had the unfortunate occasion of being sandwiched by two squads. One squad comprises Bangalore, Wraith and Revenant and the other being Gibraltar, Lifeline and Caustic. 

Both squads were in the league of being champions and Crypto found himself rooting for Revenant. The simulacrum regarded his teammates as expendable and went in for the kill, successfully gunning down Gibraltar's defenses and running through Caustic's Nox gas. 

Both Octane and Mirage had been knocked out, leaving Crypto to fend for his life. Armed with his trusted drone, he hovered above the fight and mainly focused on Revenant's squad. Both Bangalore and Wraith were covering his back and shouted orders to push. Crypto suppressed a shiver when Revenant's harsh voice cut through the gunfire. Outside his drone view, he heard footsteps dangerously close by. He had to move. Now.

Logging out of his drone, Crypto scurried onto the balcony and hid. He prayed that he'd be undetected until he heard the dreaded words. 

" _ All father give me sight!"  _

"Dammit!" Crypto swore and had his R-99 at the ready. The footsteps were approaching his way and Crypto stood to face them. Bloodhound entered the room, their eyes bright red and aimed at him. Behind them were Pathfinder and Wattson, who both had their guns at the ready. What terrible luck Crypto was having today.

Crypto was sorely outmatched but he wasn't going down without a fight. He positioned his drone at the ready and tried activating his EMP blast but failed. Bloodhound had shot the drone with incredible accuracy and suddenly they were charging at him. Crypto swore as his legs hit the balcony railing. Crypto shot aimlessly and cringed as they evaded them with ease. Crypto closed his eyes and waited for his death until he heard a deep, robotic chuckle behind him.

"You accept death way too easily skinsuit." Revenant muttered and Crypto gawked at him. He must have scaled the building when he heard gunfire. Revenant activated his powers, effectively disabling the enemy squad before Bangalore and Wraith ambushed them from the back. Crypto remained on the balcony but his blood froze when he saw Pathfinder aiming at Revenant. Without hesitation he shouted, "Get down!" And shot the MRVN point blank thus eliminating him.

Revenant stared at him for a while, as if trying to comprehend what just happened. Crypto shouldn't have warned him but he did anyway. Both Bangalore and Wraith looked at each other with matching puzzled faces. Revenant approached him in slow steps and crouched at his feet. "I'm not thanking you.", he grunted and Crypto replied with, "Don't mention it." 

The last thing Crypto saw was a Wingman aimed at his skull. He soon woke up in the infirmary with a horrendous headache. Both Octane and Mirage were in the lounge doing what they did whenever they lost, eat and drink. Crypto checked their ranking and he winced. Twelfth place, so close yet so far from the top ten. He pocketed his holopad and went to mope in his room.

Crypto's head was pounding and the hallway was starting to sway. He spotted his room but halted when he noticed a familiar tattered robot at his door. The same glowing eyes met him and his blood froze. 

"Skinsuit, we need to talk." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crypto is confronted by Revenant and the two finally have some interactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined Crypto to have softened his tough guy act and now likes to help others. But he still has some sass. And Revenant is Revenant, I love that edgy robot.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Crypto's mind went blank. Was Revenant really dumbstruck by what happened? "Oh. Sure.", He replied and the simulacrum gruffed. "Why did you save me? We were on opposing teams.", Revenant demanded, insinuating he wanted to die. Crypto felt foolish, he could have shot him but he didn't. Something compelled him to save Revenant and now that he's here, he wanted to savour this moment. 

"That's true.", he admitted, "I saved you because I wanted to." That caused the simulacrum to hark. "Save me? You skinsuits are controlled by your emotions that they cloud your judgement." Crypto had sudden deja vu. He'd put the tough guy act when he first joined and it barely lasted until the legends befriended him. Especially Wattson and Lifeline. 

"Well if I hadn't saved you, your squad wouldn't be the champions.", he countered confidently and that seemed to leave Revenant at a loss for words. "I'm not thanking you for that.", he muttered and Crypto gave him a smile. " _ Cheonman-e _ ." Revenant considered him until he started walking away and once he was out of range, Crypto let out a shuddered breath. His headache had amplified by his anxiety and he really needed to lay down.

Once he laid his head on the pillows, his eyes closed and he drifted to sleep. Crypto was plagued with nightmares and while they were becoming bearable, it still wasn't pleasant. The hours passed and he woke up at his usual time. He glanced at his watch, 5 am was what Mirage had called hell but for Crypto it was prime time to work.

He very carefully lifted his head and blew a sigh of relief when he didn't feel any pain. Sliding into his comfy armrest, he logged into his system and continued his ongoing work. He'd been at a standstill with one of the security layers as it required someone with a Level 5 security code to sign in, along with their DNA as proof. Crypto had been relentlessly tracking them down but came up with nothing. This was the only thing blocking him from the truth. He groaned in defeat and was about to head back to bed when he heard his intercom ring. Crypto opened the video feed to see who it was and dropped his mouth. Revenant was once again outside his room, his eyes unreadable, and his hand raised in mid air.

Crypto opened his door quickly and Revenant stared at him. "So you are awake skinsuit.", he noted, making Crypto frown. "And yet so are you.", he replied cautiously and the simulacrum seemed to glower at him for talking back. "Is there something you need Revenant?", Crypto asked and Revenant was rummaging through his belt bag. He waited when the simulacrum pulled out his holopad and brought up a file. "I've heard your skills in programming are commendable. I don't care how you do it, I need some dirt on someone."

Crypto felt oddly flattered by his words. He'd heard it countless times from the other legends and yet that it sounded different from Revenant. It's not everyday a deadly assassin praised your skills AND came to you for help. The rational side kicked in and Crypto raised his brow at him. "It depends," he started, "do you have their names?" Revenant grunted and opened the file with an image of the person in question. The subject was a tall bald man with noticeable face tattoos and a cleft lip. Only known by the name Waite, he'd been spearheading Hammond Robotics latest designs and managed to get a partnership with the Syndicate as their sponsor.

Crypto's fist tightened at the fact that people were blindly siding with Mila's murderers. "What do you need to know about Waite?", he asked monotonously, doing his best to withhold his anger. Revenant eyed his hands, "I want to find him and kill him. Anyone who works for that forsaken company deserves death." 

Revenant never hid his true intentions thus allowing people not to second guess him. Crypto couldn't do that yet, he had to abandon Tae Joon Park in order to survive. This double life was strenuous but he was so close to his goal. Crypto pulled out his holopad and copied the file. "I'll see what I can find.",he said and expected the simulacrum to grunt but he was oddly silent. Seconds later, Revenant seemed to come back to reality.

"Don't expect me to thank you.", he muttered and left Crypto alone. Killing Waite would be the death of Revenant, he would be hunted relentlessly by the Syndicate. Yet so was he and the kinship between them only grew. 

Plus this was a much needed distraction from his own work. Logging back into his computer, he started a new program to find every trace of Waite. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the match, it was inevitable that Crypto would be confronted my the other legends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be mentions of other relationships. Everyday I wish for Respawn to make Crypto and Revenant interact in-game.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

By the time Crypto finally peeled his eyes away from the computer, it was late morning. He compiled just enough information on Waite for Revenant to find his location. He was technically assisting his death but like what Revenant said, anyone who works with the Syndicate deserves death.

He copied the information onto his burner holopad and pocketed it in his jacket. The growling of his stomach forced him to move so he decided to eat. Thankfully most of the legends were out, albeit Caustic and Wraith who preferred to stay out of the spotlight. Crypto opened the fridge and was immediately hit by some leftover stew Gibraltar had made. Gibraltar, Makoa, was an amazing cook and the smell made his mouth water. 

He spooned himself a bowl of stew and blasted it in the microwave when he heard footsteps. He looked over his shoulder to see both Revenant and Wraith talking amongst themselves and Wraith waved at him. She stepped towards him while Revenant made himself comfortable in the lounge. "Afternoon Crypto," she chimed and he nodded. "Afternoon Renee. Did you go out today?" She shook her head and pouted. "No. Anita insisted I go but I had other things to deal with."

Crypto suddenly didn't like where this conversation was going. "Anita understands." Renee's face softened at the mention of her girlfriend. The two legends had been inseparable since the games first season and they were very comfortable at showing affection. "Of course she does. We've been together for 2 years now." Then her face changed and her eyes glowed white. 

"I wanted to ask you about yesterday.", she said quietly and Crypto made sure his eyes were unreadable. "Go ahead.", he muttered and she inhaled deeply. She looked around before she spoke her mind, "Revenant was quite shaken up after you saved him. Did you tell him why?" Crypto considered his words and left out Revenant's second visit to his room.

"He came to see me after the game. I told him why and he accepted it.",he said bluntly and Renee seemed to pick up his tone. She folded her arms and glared at him. "You sound just like Anita when she saved my ass." Crypto had read all about it in the reports, Anita and Renee had been on the same squad. Renee had been shot in the leg and the other legends honed in on her until Anita threw her smoke grenades and dragged Renee to safety. It was noted that after that game, the relationship had shifted from friends to lovers.

While it wasn't wise to have romantic relationships with other legends, both Anita and Renee made it work. "What do you think of Revenant? Other than he's a scary robot?", she asked and he had to look away. Something inside him had compelled him to save Revenant and to help him find information. Plus their hatred for the Syndicate invoked something deep. "I think he's a good legend. Knows his way around the map and people's weaknesses." ,he stated but Renee didn't look convinced.

"But, he looks lonely sometimes.", he admitted and that caused the woman to widen her eyes. "Think about it Renee. He spent centuries trying to figure out what happened to him." Renee stared at him with sincerity. "I... understand. Even with the dimensions, I was still alone until Anita came into my life." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Crypto smirked and Renee mock punched him. "I hate it when you're right. But be careful Crypto. Revenant isn't someone who lets people in." , Renee cautioned and he could only nod. She'd once said a similar sentence to Wattson when he joined. And now they are best friends. He went to open his mouth when Revenant approached them, his eyes trained on his face.

"Skin... Crypto. Are you able to talk now?" , the simulacrum announced and Crypto tightened his grip on the bowl. He expected Revenant to ask him just not in front of Renee. Renee excused herself but gave him a look of caution. "Yes. We can go to my room to talk." Revenant silently agreed and followed him. 

Once they entered his room, Revenant made himself comfortable against the wall while Crypto sat in his armrest and leaned back. The stew was getting cold but he was sure Revenant would rather he talk than eat. "So? You find anything?", he demanded and Crypto nodded, noting Revenant's slight head tilt. "Privacy was not Waite's top priority. I managed to find where he's been and compiled a list of locations that he often frequents." 

Revenant harsh grunt made Crypto sit up straight. "So I have to play catch. I'll kill him in the most horrific of ways." Crypto didn't dare imagine it. "I'm afraid so. However he doesn't seem to leave his office either so you're more likely to find him there.", he added and Revenant's eyes turned white. His laugh was rough and coarse yet it warmed Crypto's heart. "You did well Crypto. I'll consider sparing you in the next match," Revenant said and although the gesture was small, it was enough for him. 

"Cheonman-e", he replied and Revenant let out a curious sound. "What does that mean?" ,he asked and Crypto noted this too. "It means thank you in Korean. If you need help with translation, you can ask me." ,he added and Revenant scoffed. "Don't kid yourself skinsuit. We're not friends." Crypto's heart deflated but Renee's words repeated from earlier. He swallowed his pride and nodded. "I understand. Should you need more information, send me a message." 

Revenant stared at him and took out his holopad. "You will be the first contact on my pad." Crypto's heart kick-started again. It was an honour to be someone Revenant considered contacting so he took that as a win on his part. Plus anytime with Revenant was pretty much a win. He took Revenant's pad and inputted his details. "I've made sure our conversations stay strictly between us." Revenant's low laugh made him smile. "I expected that. I'll be going now. That annoying MRVN will be back soon." 

Crypto was pretty sure Pathfinder felt a murderous chill in the distance. "I'll see you around Revenant." They both parted ways and Crypto's stomach growled. Although the stew was cold, Crypto was very hungry. And not just for food.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with some alone time, Crypto's mind is still fixated on Revenant. Others are beginning to take notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time with this chapter. Wattson is a smart girl so I did my best to write her character while Caustic was easier for some reason. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next day just happened to appear and it'd been the legends day off. Most of this to go out with family or friends or even spend time alone. Which Crypto wanted to do all those things but he had to wait. He was tempted to find Revenant but that hope was stashed as he'd signed out. He gathered his tools and headed towards the shared lab and wasn't surprised to see Caustic and Wattson deep into their respective works. 

Natalie, the prodigal daughter of the games, was one of his closets friends aside from Ajay. They'd had their differences, her being responsible for the notorious ring and he tried to push her away until she demonstrated her brilliance and skills. As well as her genuine and thoughtfulness towards others. Natalie noticed him and waved at him. Alexander merely nodded before continuing his work.

"Good morning Natalie, Alexander." Crypto said and she beamed a smile at him. "Bonjour to you too  _ monsieur _ Crypto. Are you upgrading your drone again?" She queried and he nodded because it was partially true. He had plans to create a different kind of drone, one that you could move with your mind. Call it mere science fiction but it had been somewhat achieved in the past.

"Yes. And you?" He asked and she showed him her blueprints. "I'm trying to get my fences to allow grenades thrown by my squad. It's been tricky but I know I'm nearly there!" She answered ecstatically and he smiled. Natalie was definitely the most beloved legend and everyone agreed she could make the best out of the worst. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something-" she began and jumped.

A loud pop sound scared them and a train of swears followed. "I'll make sure Mr Nox is okay." She quickly said and excused herself to aid the scientist. Crypto found a bench and laid down his tools. Unsheathing his drone, he took it apart and wired it into his laptop. He worked in silence but his eyes were trained on his holopad. 

He felt like a fool to be expecting Revenant to contact him. The simulacrum probably didn't even think much of it when Crypto gave him his number.  _ I was just an asset to him _ he thought bitterly. A warm hand touched his shoulder and he snapped up to see Natalie, her face curious. "Are you stuck?" She asked and he was quick to hide his emotions. "Yes. The program is being temperamental." He added and panicked when her eyes trailed to his laptop then back to him. 

"But there's nothing on the screen.", She stated and he felt like an absolute fool. Natalie knew more than she let on so it wasn't wise to play dumb with her. She sat beside him, her face more worried now. "Can I ask you something? If you don't mind." She quizzed and Crypto had deja vu from yesterday. "Go ahead Natalie." The woman gathered her thoughts and her next words made his blood froze.

"What made you shoot Pathfinder and not Revenant?" She inquired and he had to think quickly. "Because...he had a blind spot so I went in." Natalie looked studious and her only response was a quiet 'okay'. Crypto felt bad, she was one of his close friends. Maybe telling her wouldn't be a bad idea. "I was hoping to get a call today.", He partially admitted and her eyes widened. "Oh? From who?." Crypto's mouth went dry but he pushed through. "From Revenant."

Crypto felt his face burning up and her shocked stare wasn't helping. Her blue eyes peered into his soul, "You have his number?". He ripped away from her gaze to save face. "Yes. We traded, well I gave him my number so…" he let the words trail because Natalie began grinning at him. She then let out a giggle, "Your face is ever so red Crypto." He scrambled to cover his face but it was too late. What made things worse was Alexander approaching them.

"Did he embarrass himself Natalie?" Alexander mocked and Natalie gave him a mindful look. "Not really. More like he was being honest." She replied and the scientist had that gleam in his eyes that Crypto feared. He really didn't want to be his next test subject. "I was just talking to Natalie about someone I like.", He muttered, trying to cover his tracks. "Is it regarding the match from a few days ago?" Alexander enquired and Crypto had to nodd. 

"Yes. We talked about my actions and as a result we traded numbers.", He said and he was sure the scientist was onto him. "So the subject of trading numbers emitted such a reaction in you.", He stated and Crypto fought the urge to touch his face. "Are expecting a friendship from this Crypto." The scientist said bluntly, making Crypto's throat dry. He wanted to say no but he just couldn't. He genuinely wanted to get closer with Revenant. Friendship was probably not in Revenant's mind when he came to him after that match.

Natalie squeezed his shoulder, her face torn with worry. Meanwhile Alexander folded his arms and for once looked concerned. "It's not everyday to see you at a loss for words Crypto.", He muttered and Crypto never felt so small, so vulnerable. "To answer your question Alexander. I do want to be friends with Revenant. And more.", He spat out. Natalie's mouth dropped and she quickly wrapped her arms around him. Alexander closed his eyes and let out a strained sigh. 

"As I say this, I am in no means ridiculing you. Revenant is a being only capable of death. He has no room for such gestures." The scientist blankly stated and Crypto bit his tongue. That wasn't true because if it was, he wouldn't have come to his room and asked for help. And thanking him for offering help. Instead Crypto said, "I know. It was just wishful thinking." And with that he ignored the two, who exchanged worried looks. 

Just as the two were leaving, Crypto's holopad chimed. He grabbed it and held his breath at who it was. He left the lab, not before seeing Natalie smiling at him. Crypto made sure he was at a distance from any cameras and hit "ACCEPT CALL". 

"It's Crypto. What do you need Revenant?" He said and he heard the robot huff along with the distant sound of construction. "The building has cameras everywhere. I need you to destroy them." Revenant demanded and Crypto ran as fast as he could to his room. He made sure to lock the door before accessing his system. "All right. Can you describe your location." 

"It's in the city. Small building with blue windows and a black fortified gate. Near a bridge that leads into town." The simulacrum said and Crypto got to work. Unbeknownst to Revenant, Crypto encrypted a program that could ping his location. For precautions of course. Once he activated the program, Crypto wasted no time in disabling the cameras. After a gruelling two hours, the security system was in his hands. 

"Revenant, I gained control of the cameras. You know what to do." He said and he shuddered as Revenant let out a dark laugh. "I knew you'd be of use to me. Don't try to find me until this is over." He closed the call and all Crypto could do was watch the assassin through the cameras. He moved like a shadow, always having the upper hand to those who were foolish enough to attack. Crypto couldn't look away even as he murdered his enemies without a second thought. 

Only when he reached Waite's office did he look away. He heard a single shot and the deed was done. Crypto then erased all traces of Revenant and rebooted the system to factory settings. By the time he'd done it, Revenant was gone. Waite's body laid crumpled on the floor, blood pooling around him. 

Crypto closed the system and backed away in his chair. He just helped Revenant murder someone. Call him twisted but Crypto would do it again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenant confronts Crypto once again, forcing Crypto to admit some hard truths to him and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter like a billion times because I wasn't happy with it. It's not great but it's headed to where I had in mind for this fic.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter!

It was only a few days later did Revenant emerge from hiding. His absence was noted but the officials made nothing of it. The simulacrum was spotless, not a scratch in sight. Like he didn't just murder someone from his endless list of names. Crypto knew they wouldn't be found out. He scrubbed the system clean from his interference. Crypto was about to greet him when he found himself being dragged away by him. The other legends gawked at them, some even tried to free Crypto but was met with Revenant's harsh words. 

Once they reached the weapons room, Revenant shoved Crypto against the door and his eyes glowed bright red. Crypto stayed on his ground and opened his mouth. "Is there a reason as to why you dragged me here?" Revenant emitted a low growl, he sounded frustrated with something. "If you're worried about them finding out, don't. I made sure of-" he was abruptly cut off by Revenant. "I know you did. That's not what I'm pissed off at."

Crypto felt his heart drop, "Then what are you pissed off about?" Revenant's eyes disappeared briefly, "You and you're incentive to help me. It's been plaguing me ever since that day." He stepped in closer until their heads touched. "Why do you never refuse me?" Revenant demanded and Crypto could only stare at him. 

"It's because I know what you're going through." Crypto gritted out and gasped when Revenant fisted his jacket. "How can you? You weren't the one who was brought back to life to live like this!" He bellowed and Crypto clenched his jaw. "But I know what it's like to live a different life. Being forced to abandon your life because of others selfishness." He jabbed at Revenant's chest, "I know because that's where our anger comes from." He slumped his head, his vision becoming blurry.

Revenant stood quietly, seemingly at a loss for words. Crypto looked up to see that his eyes disappeared again. He let out a rough sigh and squeezed the robot's arm. "That's why I helped you. And it's because I-" Crypto was cut off once again by someone shoving the door open, causing him to stumble into Revenant. His face was pressed against his chest but he heard the familiar sounds of a processor. And it was rattling like crazy.

The offender, Bloodhound and quickly pulled Crypto away from Revenant. "You are needed at the lab." They said and Crypto mindlessly nodded. "We'll talk later Revenant." He promised but Revenant's eyes still didn't appear. He let himself get dragged away by Bloodhound and thanked the hunter for being quiet. Bloodhound diverted their walk towards the conservatory. Once they were inside, Bloodhound placed their hands on his shoulders.

"Breathe Crypto." They commanded and Crypto realised he was panting. The hunter coached them until his hands were no longer trembling and his heart slowed down. "There you go. Your spirit is at ease now." Their voice echoed through his head. "Thanks for that Bloodhound. But why-" Crypto began and Bloodhound held a gloved finger to his lips. "No need to ask. I had a feeling something was off from the way Revenant moved." 

The hunter was trained to hunt, being able to notice movement and behaviours from just their footprints. "Did you hear any of it?" Crypto questioned and grimaced when the hunter nodded. "I heard enough. I apologize for interfering with your personal affairs with the simulacrum." They then pulled them to sit on the bench, their hand never leaving his shoulder. "But his tone was what made me take action." 

"I see. Thank you for explaining yourself but I did promise to speak with him later and you can't stop us." He stated to their face and the hunter tilted their head. "Of course. I will make sure the others are made aware of that." They sat in silence, Bloodhound watching the plants move against the wind. 

"If you are intending to confess to Revenant, a man like him does not need gifts." As soon as the words left their mouth, Crypto was stunned. "How so?", He asked, wanting to know why Bloodhound would even care about his love life. "Because Revenant is not materialistic. His kind vouch for someone to come home to." Crypto went to question them but quickly reminded himself of their hunter nature.

"So what do you suggest I do?" Crypto carefully asked and he heard Bloodhound chuckle through their mask. "Just spend time with them, be it a walk through town or even in your room. Somewhere where it's just the two of you." They said it with such confidence that had Crypto eyeing them curiously. "You sound like you have experience with this." Bloodhound didn't even try to deny it. "Yes. It was before you came to the games. You can meet them tonight if you'd like." 

Crypto blinked, unable to fathom what he'd just been told. Bloodhound had a lover, a secret lover in fact. How did the others not know? But then he remembered his promise to Revenant. "I would love to but I can't. I need to see Revenant." He said and Bloodhound nodded. "Remember you are not alone in this Crypto.", They uttered and they parted ways. Crypto found himself walking towards Revenant's room and found it empty. He was nowhere to be found, leaving Crypto with an aching heart. 

He contacted Bloodhound to confirm their offer and he quickly went to get dressed. He didn't have much clothing for casual occasions so he dressed in a smart suit, turtleneck sweater and trousers. He greeted Bloodhound at the door and they made their way towards town. Crypto was puzzled to be outside the bar where Elliott worked and then it suddenly clicked. Bloodhound and Elliott were seeing each other.

"Didn't think that was even possible." He muttered out loud and Bloodhound laughed. "Now you know. We will eventually tell the others but for now let's drink." They entered the bar and when Elliott spotted them, his face lit up and then deflated when he saw Crypto. "Hey Crypto! W-what brings you here?" Elliott blurted out, his eyes darting at him. Bloodhound squeezed his hand, "To drink my love. The regular please." Crypto smirked, "Pet names huh?" Elliott gave him the finger, "Don't go telling the others. Renee would kick the daylights out of me."

Elliott ran off to prepare their drinks and Bloodhound seemed at ease. "So who was it between you two?" Crypto whispered and the hunter leaned in. "Elliott. He lets on more than you'd know. I saw it the first day we met." Crypto wanted to know more before Elliott reappeared and slammed his drink down. "Hey! Don't go telling him all of it." The trickster said and flushed pink when Bloodhound laced their hands. "Please be calm, my love. I will only tell if he asks." 

Crypto had the biggest smirk on his face, "Oh do tell Bloodhound." Elliott continued to flip the finger at him as Bloodhound detailed their relationship, all the way from Season 1. Even with his annoyance, Elliott was reassured by Bloodhound that it still wouldn't change the way they felt about him.  _ Reassurance... _ Crypto dryly thought. He couldn't wait anymore. He needed Revenant to know he meant what he said.

He slammed his drink down and stood up, "As much as I enjoy watching Elliott getting embarrassed, I need to get going." Bloodhound reached for his hand and gave him a squeeze. "Remember what I said. May the all father give you strength and luck." Crypto left the bar and felt the breeze hit his face, cooling the metal prosthetics on his face.

The compound wasn't far so he had enough time to plan out what he wanted to say to Revenant. To reassure him about their hidden kinship. And that he cared for Revenant. His face was burning up at the thought of confessing. He nearly did earlier and he was sure to try again. 

He found himself at the compound gate and when he went to input the code, the gate opened. Crypto's body stiffened and then relaxed when he saw Revenant walking towards him. His eyes were headlights in the dark, shining at him. "What took you so long?" Revenant gruffed and Crypto knew this was gonna be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crypto sheds some light to his past and his true feelings for Revenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever to write. At first I wanted to end it here but saw an opportunity to expand it and especially with Revenant's character.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The compound was dead silent but Crypto knew without a doubt the legends were pretending to sleep. Bloodhound did inform them about his scuffle with Revenant so it was understandable that they'd be standing by. Crypto led them to the briefing room and proceeded to lock the doors and turn the cameras off. Revenant seated himself on the opposite end of the table, his arms folded and his eyes glaring at him. Crypto sat down, and looked at him dead in the eye. "What do you want to ask me about?" 

Revenant made a 'tch' sound, his shoulders shrugging."The anger. Why do you of all people think our anger is similar?" Crypto composed himself because he realised he'd never spoken about his past to anyone. He couldn't speak or see Mystik directly and any letters he'd sent would've been destroyed.

"Because this life I'm living was forced upon me. The ones behind the games took everything from me. My past, my home and even my name was taken from me." Crypto forced himself to breathe, the effects of telling his story being more emotional. Nevertheless he continued. "Crypto was the name I chose to enter the games. Hacked myself to appear as a legend to compete." He stopped when Revenant chuckled. "So you're trying to get revenge against those bastards. Makes sense as to why you speak so little of yourself." 

Revenant leaned against his chair, his eyes never leaving him. "If you'd given in to your anger, you would be an unstoppable killing machine." Crypto fiddled his fingers, his nerves threatening to take a hold of him. "That is something I only dare imagine. Executing it would mean the death of Crypto and me." Revenant seemed intrigued and leaned forward to rest his arms on the table. "Then what is your real name?"

Crypto made no hesitation to tell him. This was one step closer to admitting to Revenant about his true feelings. This step was trust. "My former name was Tae Joon Park." Revenant tilted his head and studied him. "Tae Joon Park. What a boring name. I can see why you chose your alias." Revenant stated and Crypto relaxed a bit. 

"For you, but it was my birth name. I would do anything to reclaim it." Crypto declared. Revenant seemed to be invested in his past and Crypto was glad he was. Like what Bloodhound said, Revenant would rather talk than waste his time with fruitless gestures. "The Syndicate messed with the wrong skinsuit. I have certain individuals to deal with within that hive mind." The simulacrum leaned back again and his eyes disappeared. "Before the hunter interrupted us, you were going to say something. Spit it out."

Now Crypto was sweating, it was time to finally do what he'd set out to do. "When you first arrived, I'd researched you beforehand. I...wanted to hate you but you had no connection to the murder of my sister." He waited for Revenant's eyes to reappear and continued when they did. "I found out what the Syndicate and Hammond Robotics did to you, resurrecting you to do their dirty work once again." Crypto gathered his thoughts, "We both have had a run in with the Syndicate and because of that, I felt a kinship with you." He paused, "Like our paths were meant to cross to take them down."

Revenant was still quiet and after minutes passed he spoke up. "That's not all you're telling me." He accused and Crypto knew he couldn't beat around the bushes. "I'd saved you because I felt something for you. And before I knew it, it'd gotten stronger ever since." Crypto stood up to make his way to Revenant who remained seated. His head snapped up, giving him his attention. "To put it simply, I like you ." Crypto confessed and watched for a reaction. Except he didn't want this reaction.

Revenant was cackling and threw his head back. "Do you even hear what you're saying. Such utter nonsense." Crypto clenched his hands tightly, irritation trickling in his mind. "I mean it. I genuinely do like you Revenant." The simulacrum observed him like some lab rat. "In your little research, you do know how long I've been trapped in this body." Yes, Crypto knew very well. For 250 years, Revenant had no one he could trust. That lack of genuine support would cause serious damage to someone. Crypto wanted to change that, to have Revenant trust him. 

Crypto went to move but Revenant shot up and had his back turned to him. Fear ran through his head, fear of rejection and disgust. "We're done here. Whatever it is that you want. I'm not going to give it to you." Crypto gawked at the harsh rejection in typical Revenant fashion. "Before you go," Crypto muttered, "How do you feel about me?" Revenant was quiet and Crypto foolishly held on to a slither of hope. But of course Revenant crushed it. "I do not need this. I never have and I never will. My time here is limited once I have cleared my list." Revenant made his way to the door, swinging it open with his back still on Crypto. 

"Don't even think about changing my mind. It'll never change skinsuit." Revenant left without another word but the damage was done. They'd lost that slither of friendship and were back to Revenant calling him that word. Crypto slumped to the floor, eyes threatening to flood with tears. He wished Mystik was here, he wished Mila was here. They knew how to deal with this ache and pain he's feeling.

Crypto remained in the briefing room to compose himself, not even realising how long he'd stayed there. He didn't hear someone approaching him until he felt arms wrapping around his neck and their head on his hair. It was Ajay and her whispering words of comfort broke Crypto. He turned to her hold and held on for dear life, letting out pained sobs. She didn't say anymore as it was enough to invoke this reaction from him. She continued to hold him until his body settled down and he pulled away. 

"Thank you Ajay. I think I'm gonna take a walk." He mumbled and she nodded. "Do whatever you want. I'm here if you need help." Crypto looked at her and saw irritation in her eyes. She probably heard Revenant's parting words but he won't ask. He needed space. Which he got since Revenant told him to go away. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legends know what's happening and both Crypto and Revenant speak to those closest to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> We have multiple characters perspectives this chapter just to spice things up a little. My girl Bangalore needs more love.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!

Crypto was running on adrenaline, only having 3 hours of sleep. He'd spent most of the night replaying what had happened and crying all over again. Both of his alarms rang and his holopad chimed. He mindlessly grabbed the pad and rolled his eyes at the message. Mandatory health check-ups were a pain but he was relieved to see it was Ajay doing them. He'd checked the list and his name was dead last. He figured she'd do that, just to get him to talk in private. 

He refilled his flask of coffee and stayed in his room. Outside he heard the usual ruckus and antics of the other legends. They all passed his door and Crypto was glad they did. Crypto looked like an absolute wreck and he didn't need the attention right now. His pad chimed, notifying his time and he made his way to the medbay. Ajay welcomed him in and was busy filling out the reports. It was only after she was done did she ask about last night.

"I didn't hear most of it. Only when Revenant was leaving." She said and he felt so small. "He's decided to break contact with me. We're not even on a first name basis anymore." The medic's mouth dropped and her hand stilled. "He did what?" Crypto had to chuckle but his heart continued to ache. "Yes, I told him something and he didn't even try to be gentle about it." Ajay put her papers away and was leaning against DOC, her eyes open with anger. "I'm gonna need to know the whole story."

Crypto went back to last week, from that fated match to Revenant coming to him for help not once but twice. Ajay's eyes were shining and she was a smart woman. Of course she'd connect the dots so easily. When he was done, he slouched against the med bed and closed his eyes. "We talked about our past last night. And once he got his answer, he left." Ajay bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. "So he rejected you and skewed the wound with a knife." Brutal imagery but it was accurate. 

"I've tried to reason why I felt some type of way for Revenant but Bloodhound made me realize what it actually is. Well, was." He concluded and she patted his arm."You can tell yourself that all you want," she said, "but that's not the truth." Crypto tried to counter her but she was right. Otherwise he wouldn't have cried the way he did last night. "I told him I liked him. He thought I was insane and it wasn't even worth his time." 

Now Ajay's eyes were blazing with hot anger. "I knew he can be harsh but wow." She held his hand and squeezed it. Crypto's vision was getting cloudy so he closed his eyes and suppressed his sorrows. Even though Ajay could see it was hurting him. She got up to hug him right, just like she did last night. He embraced his friend but still had his eyes closed. "What can I do to help you?" She whispered gently and he shook his head. "I don't think you can do anything. He's made up his mind." He tapped her shoulder to get her to look at him. "You remember what he said when he first came to the games right?"

She scrunched her eyes while her finger tapped her desk. A tick she'd developed to indicate her rage. Then her hands flew up at the realisation. "You mean his hit list?" She said and he nodded. "He told me that once he'd killed everyone on it, he'll leave for good." Ajay swore, "Will he really go that far? Everyone will be looking for him if he does that." Which is exactly as he thought but that didn't change Revenant's mind. But the thought of Revenant dying scared him. He wasn't ready to see him go despite how long his list was.

He felt his tears trickling down his face. Ajay wordlessly gathered him in her arms and once again he silently cried. Crypto had lost so much already and now the inevitability of losing someone he loves scared him to death.

_________________________________________________________________________

Anita was in the firing range trying to perfect her sniping when someone else entered. Revenant was picking his weapons and set the simulation to his liking. She eyed his weapons, he had duo R-99s and was shredding through the dummies. He was a good teammate and a nightmare to face in the games. She'd somehow befriended the simulacrum after he'd permanently axed off Forge. Dumb bastard deserved it for spreading rumours about them when he outright sexually harassed her. 

Her partner Renee insisted on beating the shit of him and cursed Revenant for doing it for her. Renee was protective of her and vice versa. She even shook Revenant's hand and thanked him personally for the act. The officials didn't approve of the public assassination but most of the legends, including Makoa, the most caring of them all, had a disdain for him.

Anita approached Revenant as she holstered her Longbow. She waved at him but he was so focused that he ended up knocking into her. She quickly grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. "Whoa there! Do that in the field and we all die." She joked and Revenant swore. "Had you not been sneaking up on me I would've made a personal best." She glanced at the screen and whistled. 20 kills in one game, she had to make sure she wasn't 21. 

He would normally say nothing afterwards but he was quite chatty today. Revenant swore every time he'd missed a shot and was ruthlessly meleeing dummies that got close. Anita recognised this having been in the IMC for most of her life. He was lashing out at the dummies, probably imagining them to be someone.

Revenant was heaving after he'd down the last dummies and she swore she could hear his processor. She nudged his side and kept doing it until he turned to her. She crossed her arms and frowned at him. "Had you beene human, you'd faint from exhaustion." Revenant dismissed her but she wasn't done talking. "Like I said, do that in the games and you'll die. I need you to calm down." He actually growled at her so she put her foot down. Now was not the time to be acting childish.

"Do that again and I will report you. You're already on their bad list and won't hesitate to sanction you." That seemed to knock some sense to Revenant as his eyes went from red to a cautious amber. He lowered his guns and gear and backed against the wall and lowered his head. "You'd do that wouldn't you." He spat out and she nodded. "It was the only thing that'll get you to calm down. We've had enough drama as it is."

He looked up at that. She didn't tell anyone other than Renee that she'd been summoned by the representatives after their win. As the kill leader, she was asked to examine the footage of Crypto saving Revenant and to decide it's fairness. She deemed it fair although the officials said otherwise. Anita had won the case in the end but warned them that sanctioning Revenant would only cause them trouble. "You heard me. Now stop this childishness at once."

Revenant's turned yellow and he didn't budge from the wall. Anita had never seen him get worked up like this. Surely he'd get irritated when Pathfinder would talk to him but not this angry. She knew she was walking on thin ice should she ask but for god sales they're all adults. "I'm only going to ask you once and I won't ask again. What's going on with you?" 

Revenant still refused to look at her as he spoke. "My programming is messed up. I shouldn't be this bothered by it." Anita took the opening to ask more. "Is it about someone?" He remained quiet until he uttered a name. "Crypto. He's obsessed with me and even when I told him to go away, my programming is still fixated on him." 

Now everything made sense. She was present when Revenant had dragged Crypto to the weapons room. At the time it'd baffled her but now it all made sense. "Maybe your programming is trying to tell you something." She inquired and was met with a scoff. "After 250 years? I'm probably on the verge of death." Typical Revenant. Anita wanted to smack him senseless. He sounded just like Renee but more edgier. "No that's not what I mean. It could be that special feeling. Like your memories playing a part in this."

Still Revenant was in denial. Denial that would then lead to self doubt as Revenant was on that course. Before she could dish out more advice, her holopad chimed. It was from her best friend Ajay. She opened the message and all she saw was capitals. 

**_Ajay_ ** _: I'M SO ANGRY RN!!_

 **_Anita_ ** _: whoa whoa whoa why??_

 **_Ajay_ ** _: I just am! Are you free right now??_

 **_Anita_ ** _: yea, just finishing up my training_

 **_Ajay_ ** _: *thumbs up*_

She closed the chat and looked at Revenant who still remained quiet and lonely. Anita knew her day was going to take a turn for the worse if Ajay was angry at something. She hoped it was just Octavio winding her up. She pocketed her pad and spoke to him in a careful tone. "Whatever it is you're feeling, don't try to push it away." He still remained silent so she made her way out. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Ajay was mindlessly scribbling gibberish because she couldn't focus on her reports. She was so frustrated at what was happening with Crypto. Finding someone in the games was either a blessing or a cruel fate. She desperately wanted to help her friend but it wasn't her place to say. Even Bloodhound cautioned against her to take action. She'd messaged the hunter about Crypto to know what they'd said to him. Bloodhound was adamant to discuss their conversation which was fair. However Ajay would rather not watch her friend break down for the third time. 

Her office door knocked, indicating Anita's arrival. She expected it to be only the soldier but Natalie and Renee stood behind her. Ajay glared at Anita, expecting an answer. Anita raised her hands defensively, "I invited them. They both know something about what's been happening." Natalie nodded in agreement, "Oui, it could become a scandal should this get out." Ajay gave them all the stink eye before letting them inside. Natalie took the armrest while Anita and Renee sat on the medical bed. Ajay explained to them about last night and the reaction was not as severe as she'd thought. Instead they looked content but when she got to explain about last night, their faces turned sour.

Natalie looked extremely upset because she'd been awake all night and didn't hear them. Ajay patted her arm sympathetically, "I couldn't sleep a wink either. So I got nosy." Renee snorted, "I thought Bloodhound told us not to interfere." Ajay poked her tongue at her, "it was after they talked. Also I didn't see Crypto leave so I peeked inside."

Ajay's heart ached as she recalled Crypto crying in her arms. A tough man like him would break someday. She propped her hand under her chin and thought deeply. Then suddenly Natalie's squeal broke her concentration. All heads turned to the engineer and waited for her answer. Natalie clapped her hands together with a hopeful smile. "What if we recommend to put them in a team?"

Renee gave her a dead stare, "Really? The teams are randomised." Beside her Anita spoke up, "We can put it in as a request. We just need someone who will be their third teammate." They eyed each other, waiting for someone to speak up. An idea struck Ajay's head. "How about Octavio? He'll charge on ahead being the loot goblin that he is." 

Both legends tolerated Octavio's antics, Crypto more so. Ajay would have to convince the dare devil to their plans. She opened her holopad and messaged him. 

**_Ajay_** _:_ _Hey, you free to talk?_

 ** _Octavio_** _:_ _Sure chica, what's up??_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crypto thinks the world has something against him as he is paired up with Revenant in the games. Although in reality, the world is helping them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've been super busy with work and studying which is why it took awhile. I've got an ending planned for this fic so stay tuned. 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter!

The line up for this match was either a joke or a huge coincidence. Crypto was staring at the board and his eyes twitched when he found his squad. Revenant. He'd been put in a team with Revenant. Plus he had Octavio as their third member. A suicidal manic and the one who wanted nothing to do with him. 

The other squads were getting ready to depart for the dropship and Revenant was nowhere in sight. Octavio rushed to his side and was rapidly pointing at the ship. "We gotta go bro. Where's Rev?" It stung to hear that nickname coming from the man's mouth. Sure Octavio had nicknames for everyone but he didn't expect to hear Revenant's. He was fiddling with his drone when he spoke up. "I'll go find him. Tell the others to wait."

Crypto felt them all gazing at him as he walked away. It was obvious that they knew what'd happened. Either Ajay told everyone or they all figured out what had happened. He doubted Revenant would have told anyone, he was a lone wolf. And he wanted to stay that way. 

He'd reached the hallway when he finally spotted Revenant emerging from his room. Their eyes met and Revenant quickly broke it. Crypto mustered all his courage to even speak to him. "The dropship is about to leave. You got everything?" Revenant grunted but actually replied to him. "Yes. Let's just get this over with."

Any inkling of a relationship or even a friendship was gone. They were once again strangers. Crypto nodded and made his way back to the ship. Octavio was yelling at them to hurry up and Crypto caught Ajay's worried eyes. The three of them quickly hopped on and settled in their quarters. Revenant stayed away and opted to stand watch at the large window. Crypto wished he could talk to him but after their brief exchange, that wasn't in his favour. 

Octavio was talking nonstop and Crypto thanked him for the distraction. Even being remotely near Revenant sent his head spinning. The announcer's voice rang through his head, alerting them to get ready. Octavio wedged between them, jogging in place nonstop. If only Crypto could live Octavio's life, it seemed so much easier than his right now. The daredevil was their jumpmaster and being the adrenaline junkie he is, he pinged Train Yard. 

Crypto grimaced at the suggestion since it was essentially a death trap for an early placement. "How about here?" He pointed at Drill Site on their map and Octavio furiously shook his head. "No way compadre! That's too boring!" He grabbed Crypto's arm and shook it. "Don't you want to feel the thrill of the gunfire?" He snorted, "I'd rather not embarrass myself by getting downed by a Mozambique." Octavio cackled at him and seemed to relish his disdain. Crypto held his hands up in defeat, "Fine. If you die that's on you." 

Octavio gave him a thumbs up. Throughout their exchange, Revenant was silent and had uttered a word since earlier.  _ I hope I make it through this alive,  _ Crypto thought. By the time they'd landed in Train Yard, 4 more squads joined them. Crypto was about to give an order when Octavio just suddenly charged into the tunnels. "I'm going in! Arghhh!" His voice echoed through his ear followed by a barrage of gunfire. "Idiot!" Bellowed Revenant through the mic and Crypto checked their positioning. Revenant was about to run into the tunnel but Crypto got to him in time to yank his arm. "There's 4 squads in there. We need to think this through!" He yelled and jumped when a sniper shot landed in-between them.

"Make that 5. Lets fry them!" Revenant shouted and silenced the foolish squad. Hiding behind the crates, Crypto quickly switched to drone view and blasted his EMP. He watched the squad staggering, "I broke their shield, go now!" He commanded. Revenant leaped to the zipline and slaughtered the squad in an instant. "Hey amigos! We're a bit spread out!" Octavio's voice rattled his head and he glared at the map. "No one told you to run in like an idiot." Crypto spat out and groaned as Octavio laughed. "I'll meet up with guys when I see you! Laters!" 

Crypto stared at the sky in disbelief. Dammit Octavio he thought bitterly and kicked the ground. That meant he and Revenant were together. Alone. His grip on his screen tightened as he glanced at Revenant who'd just jumped down. "Octane's gone AWOL. We're on our own." To his utter surprise, Revenant responded to him in his usual fashion. "Do you think I care? Let's just get some kills." 

Crypto wasn't used to having small talk with him after what'd happened. So he just decided to go along with it. Revenant took off up north to look for more prey and Crypto made sure his drone accompanied him. It'd highlighted the open doors and supply bins, pinging them for possible loot.

He'd stationed the drone above them and went to catch up to Revenant. The simulacrum was perched on the roof, sniper in hand and arc stars at the ready. The heat of the thermal station was getting to him and he peeled his jacket off. Wrapping it around his waist, he was about to switch back into drone view when Revenant rustled next to him. "You're gonna get shot. You skinsuits bleed too easily." Revenant grumbled and Crypto wasn't sure exactly where they were. 

"We won't. We're miles away from the other squads.", He pocketed his screen, "Octane's near Mirage Voyage. We can rendezvous with him." Revenant seemed to object to that. "That idiot is better off on his own. As am I." Crypto rolled his eyes although it stung. As he'd suspected, Revenant was still trying to emotionally close himself off. 

Crypto didn't even try to argue and sent a ping to Octavio. He wordlessly walked through the tunnels and he heard his name. "Crypto. Wait." Crypto froze but was stiff and put up his walls. "What?" He asked and waited for Revenant to catch up. Once they were opposite each other, Revenant spoke. "You'll get yourself killed." Crypto felt disappointed and blamed himself for hyping the moment. 

"Like I said we won't, the other squads are-" his words were silenced as Revenant put up his finger against his lips. The cold metal sent a shiver down his spine but he wasn't shut down. He pushed that hand away and glowered at Revenant. "Don't silence me." He spat out and narrowed his eyes as the simulacrum growled at him. "Have your tantrum. Don't come running to me if you get shot." Said Revenant sternly. Crypto let out an exasperated groan and left. Not even 10 minutes in, Revenant called out to him yet again.

Crypto didn't even bother turning to face him. "Yes?" He could hear Revenant right behind him, his very presence making Crypto shudder. "Stop this. And face me like a man." He heard him say and Crypto snarled at him. He'd finally turned to face him. "I don't have time for this. Octane's waiting for us." He went to move but froze at Revenant's deafening shout. "For god sake listen to me!" Crypto turned around with a bitter expression.

They really didn't have time for this but Revenant seemed persistent in stopping him. He gave the simulacrum his full attention and Revenant huffed. "I can't do this anymore." Crypto's facade instantly dropped, his heart pulsing with hope. "What do you mean?" He quietly asked and Revenant pointed at him and himself. "You. I can't deal with you anymore." Crypto narrowed his eyes and desperately tried to read his words. "Am I annoying you?" Crypto questioned and his heart sank when Revenant nodded. He wished this match was over. 

He lowered his head, ashamed to feel tears seeping in. He froze when he felt a gentle tap on his chest, a metal finger pressed against it. Crypto dared himself to look up but focused his attention to the incoming echoes. He broke himself away from Revenant as a green blur ran in-between them. He whipped his head to see Octavio frantically jumping up and down at the end of the tunnel. 

"Amigos! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" The dare devil yelled and swiftly hid behind the rocks when footsteps echoed behind them. Crypto swore at the sight of the upcoming squad, Renee, Anita and Bloodhound. The goddamn champion squad. "Dammit Octane!" Yelled Revenant and readied his gun. Crypto dispatched his drone but saw the glint of a sniper bullet. He hid behind the rocks and snarled at the sound of the bullet behind him. 

"Let's regroup outside!" Crypto commanded and both his teammates agreed. Once they were out in the open, they positioned themselves on high ground and readied their weapons. Unlike the enemy squad, their weapons were useless at long range. All they can do now is wait for them to get closer to finish them off. He recalled his drone to watch the squad and his eyes widened at Anita. She was about to blow them up with her ultimate.

"We need to go, Bangalore's got her ultimate!" He cried out and Octavio whistled. "She's not playing around!" Crypto was about to stun them with his EMP when a barrage of missiles landed beside them. Octavio launched his jump pad and disappeared. Crypto saw Revenant trying to push so he grabbed his arm. "Don't be an idiot!" He shouted and tried to drag him to safety. His body stilled as he watched the timer on the missiles reach zero. With nothing else to lose, Crypto wrapped his arms around Revenant and hauled themselves off the cliff.

"What are you doing Cry-!" Revenant words were cut off by the explosion. Crypto shielded him from the incoming blast, the impact shattering his shields and his head landed against the earth. His vision was fading and his shields were non-existent. He could barely make out what Revenant was saying, his eyes losing focus with every breath. 

* * *

Crypto woke up with a searing headache and a cold grip on his hand. He shuffled up slightly to see Revenant beside his bed and his hand on his. Crypto wanted to pry his hand away but once he made any movement, Revenant held on tighter. He winced at the tightness of his grasp. "Please let me go." He begged but Revenant refused to listen. Crypto was frantically trying to pry his hand off and was suddenly pinned down on the bed. 

Revenant towered over him, his head dangerously close to touching his head. "Why are you doing this? You told me to go away." Crypto whimpered and hated how pathetic he sounded. Revenant let out a long sigh. "That was before you saved me. Again." His grip relaxed, freeing Crypto's hands. Despite his friends cheering him on, to face another rejection would smash his heart to pieces. 

"What are you trying to say?" He whispered. Revenant's head touched his forehead and a deep exhale that Crypto registered as frustration. "I'm obsessed with you. No matter what I do, my programming remains the same." Crypto saw a hesitant hand coming towards his face but it dropped. He still needed to know more, to not get his hopes up again. "What are you trying to say?" He carefully repeated and that same hand laid near his head. 

"I want to see this through. My existence had me thinking this was just some mindless game. But I still can't get you out of my head." Revenant confessed and he sounded so vulnerable. Crypto took the initiative to take that hand and press it against his cheek. He sighed as he felt Revenant's fingers stroking him. "I can feel your warmth. It's... nice" said Revenant and Crypto reached up to touch him. His hands curved perfectly on his face, as if it'd been designed that way.

But he dropped his hand, still unsure if Revenant felt the same way. So he asked. "How do you feel about me?" The same question Revenant left answered that night. This time, Revenant seemed to have an answer now. "I feel something for you. Perhaps the same way you feel for me." Crypto's joy spread and seeped into his smile. It was a start for them and they needed time. But it was time he was willing to give.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their relationship now being exposed to the public, Crypto is met with a drastic measure to contain it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. This chapter was hard to write but I got there in the end!  
> Second to last one and the framework for the last chapter is all ready done.
> 
> Again I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to stay safe during these times!

Just like that match, the clip of them went viral and even asked for exclusive interviews with them. The officials refused to speak on it but summoned him to explain himself. Well more like putting them on trial. Crypto was being interviewed by his representative, her face stern but kind. He specifically chose her because she reminded him of Mystik. 

Ciara Markov was prim and proper and when he entered the room, her usual smile didn't reach her eyes. "Hello Mr Crypto. Please take a seat." She gestured to her desk and he obeyed. Usually whenever they held their meetings, there was no dress code. Except today. Crypto eyed the Syndicate official standing behind Ciara, who was the source of her discomfort. If the Syndicate was here, that only meant trouble. So Crypto played his cards right and not say too much for his sake and Revenant's.

"Mr Crypto, from our reports this marks it the second time you've committed such an act." She declared and Crypto simply shrugged his shoulders. "We were in the same team this time. What's the real reason for this meeting?" The Syndicate official stepped in and Ciara pardoned herself. The huge man took her seat, his gaze behind the sunglasses never leaving his face. Crypto tilted his chin up in defiance as well as memorising his features. If he was on Revenant's list, he'll be an easy target to find. 

"We believe you've become quite fond of Revenant. This publicity would be bad for you." They outright stated and Crypto had to push down the urge to laugh. So instead of figuring out who Waite's killer was, they were more concerned about his romantic endeavours. _Yea right_ he thought, the Syndicate probably wanted to blame Revenant but thanks to Crypto they had nothing.

Crypto savoured this as a small victory. They were absolutely clueless. Ciara held a hesitant hand up to speak. The official scowled at her like some dog but she stood her ground. "Sir if I may? Publicity like this would be in our favour." The man raised his brow at her and Crypto felt a shift in the room. However Ciara continued to speak. "It will put Revenant in the spotlight thus making him easier to monitor." 

The man stared at her and then to Crypto. Although his glance to Crypto was sinister much like how all of the Syndicate was. "I'll let you off this time Mrs Markov. Your idea is most beneficial for us." He pulled out a tablet from his suit and placed it on the desk. Crypto eyed the device, unsure on what he'll be asked next. 

"If I may Crypto, are you and Revenant a unit?" He asked, his glare boring into his skull. Crypto didn't back down or deny it because yes they were a unit as he put it. One that will expose and destroy the Syndicate once and for all. Crypto folded his arms with his chin up, "Yes we are together." The man's lip quirked at that and he tapped the tablet. "Use this to record his location and activities. That way we won't have to risk our people getting verbally abused by him."

The official removed his glasses and Crypto's gut clenched at the sight. He was taken aback by the duo coloured eyes before him but took it as the man's defining feature should he be Revenant's target. Crypto gestured at the tablet, "And if I say no?" Ciara looked tensed, her mouth a tight line. The man's eyes narrowed at him and his hand turned into a fist. "Failure to comply would mean termination." Nothing more was added and Crypto knew he had to make a choice.

He pulled the tablet towards him and nodded. He'll use it as a bypass to hack into their network. The official had the most vile of grins at his answer. "Thank you Crypto. I knew you'd understand." He got up with a parting note. "Tell Revenant we'll be watching." And the door slammed shut. Ciara let out a strained breathe, her face contorted with anguish. "I'm so sorry Mr Crypto. They insisted on pushing this on you." She took his hands in hers and gave him a genuine smile. "I'm so happy for you. I really mean it." 

Crypto blushed at her praise because he really didn't do anything. Other than be in a relationship with a deadly assassin. He took his hands back and bagged the tablet. "Revenant will know about this. I can't keep that from him." Ciara's mouth opened and closed at his words. She nodded solemnly, "I understand. Please stay safe and I hope you two will have a wonderful future."

* * *

Crypto went searching for Revenant, in desperate need to hug him. He eventually found him in the weapons room conversing with Anita, who spotted him. Crypto sat himself beside Revenant and smiled when he felt his hand on his. Anita smirked at the two with amusement. "PDA much?" She stated and Revenant said, "You have no right to complain." She fisted her hands on her hips but her smile remained. "You say that now. Catch you guys later." She left the room and Revenant gave Crypto his full attention.

Crypto watched his eyes turn white and had to ask. "What does your eye colours mean?" Revenant groaned but answered him. "Red for danger, amber for alert and yellow for cautious." Yet his eyes were white. Crypto titled his head, "And white?" The simulacrum was silent, those eyes disappearing. "They're for when I'm comfortable." Crypto threaded his fingers with Revenant's. "Is physical contact okay with you?" Revenant looked down at him and his other hand cupped his face. "Only with you. Before this, my body would've rejected any touch." 

Crypto turned his face into his hand and kissed his palm. "How about that?" Revenant sighed and had both hands on his face. "Do that again." He demanded and Crypto smiled. He repeated his actions but his body stilled when Revenant's finger traced his lips. "I want to do that again." Revenant uttered so Crypto leaned closer and pressed their lips together. The cold metal sent a shiver down his spine and Crypto relished it. Revenant was moving his head slightly to get a better angle. They both pulled away and Revenant was tenderly stroking his cheek. "That was satisfying." He whispered, his head now touching Crypto's. Crypto wanted more but reminded himself to take it slow. This was new for both of them and small steps needed to be made. 

And he needed to tell Revenant what had happened. "The Syndicate sent someone to talk to me." He heard Revenant's processor rattle at that so he soothed him with his hand on his chest. "They told me to monitor you, even gave me a device to track your activities and location." Revenant stared at him deeply, "Are you going to tell them everything?" Crypto shook his head, "I can easily forge fake reports. The device they gave me is my ticket to exposing them. They were fools to give them to me." 

He heard Revenant's dark chuckle and his heart filled with joy. "They'll never know what hit them." Crypto smiled and gave him a light kiss before wrapping his arms around him and settled his head against Revenant's chest. Revenant petted his head, his cool touch soothing his scalp. "May I call you by your name?" His lover whispered and Crypto clinged to him. "Only you Revenant. Only you."

Both of their holopads vibrated and they tore themselves away to answer it. Ajay had messaged Crypto while it was Anita who'd messaged Revenant. Crypto eyed him, perplexed that Revenant had added her as a contact. The simulacrum looked at him, "I needed advice. She gave me her number." Crypto took that as a good sign. Anita was a reliable person and was happy Revenant had trusted her. 

Revenant glanced at Crypto's pad, "What does the medic want?" Crypto glanced at the message which was written in bold:

**_Ajay_ ** : _heyy, the girls and I are planning to go shopping today. Wanna come along? You can bring Revenant with you~_

Crypto smiled, Anita must have told her about their PDA. "They're going out to town. You wanna come along?" Revenant shook his head, "No. I don't want to be stared at." Crypto understood, he didn't like the spotlight but was more at ease when he was with others "All right. I'll tell Ajay." He typed in his response and hit send and a minute later Ajay had replied to him with a string of sad faces.

**_Crypto:_ ** _I'll still be going_

**_Ajay:_ ** _cool cool! We could even go out for drinks tonight!_

**_Crypto:_ ** _you promise you won't leave me alone this time?_

**_Ajay:_ ** _pshh I promise! See you later!_

He pocketed his pad and went to kiss Revenant's cheek when his lover took his lips. Crypto hummed in delight, loving the way Revenant kissed him. "I like this." He whispered and Revenant responded by taking his mouth again. They only broke away when they heard a whistle behind them. Renee was at the door and mockingly rolled her eyes at them. "Anita was right, you guys are already too much." She pointed at Crypto, "I'm gonna have to steal him for a bit." Revenant's eyes turned yellow but reverted back to white when Crypto touched his face. "I'll see you later." His lover kissed his hand, "You know where to find me."

Crypto left with Renee who had the biggest grin on her face. He jokingly nudged her, "You and Anita do it all the time." Renee laughed, "When did you get so smart?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crypto questions himself and Revenant responds by taking him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finally finished! It was a real struggle to conclude it and I did my best to wrap this fic up.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this fic and stay tuned for my Vampire! Crypto and Human! Revenant fic and some one off fics!

It was a few days later when news broke out about their relationship.

Social media was divided, some in support, against and undecided on what to make of it. Crypto rolled his eyes at the barrage of comments under the top post. He didn't care what others thought about them, he was happy and so was Revenant. Crypto paused, reading into his words carefully. Was Revenant happy?

He tossed his pad on the desk and slouched in his chair, his mind filling with doubtful thoughts. Surely through Revenant's actions told him enough but then again Revenant was unpredictable. Crypto rubbed his head as his need to for Revenant grew stronger. To sedate his needs, he rose from his chair and grabbed his pad and texted him.

**_Crypto:_ ** _ hey, you still at the compound? _

**_Revenant:_ ** _ yes. In my room _

**_Crypto:_ ** _ can I crash in your room for a bit _

**_Revenant:_ ** _ yes _

Crypto smiled with glee at how fast Revenant's last text was. He rushed to Revenant's room and tapped on the door. The door immediately opened and Crypto was hauled inside, his face pressed against metal. Revenant held him close and his processor was revving. "What happened?" He suddenly said and Crypto's eyes widened. He pulled away slightly and his throat went dry as Revenant's eyes were yellow. "I just needed to see you." It was the honest truth. 

Revenant took it and laid them on his bed. Crypto fit into his lap with ease and nestled his face into Revenant's neck. He heard his boyfriend sigh, his hand reaching for his face and stroking it. "I know something's wrong. Just spit it out." Crypto detached himself from his hand and said, "I'm really happy. However my selfishness made me blind." He composed himself to utter that terrifying question. "Are you happy Revenant?" 

The room went cold and Crypto had the urge to leave. But he was entombed by Revenant's hold around his waist. Revenant held him closer and Crypto's arms automatically went around his lover's neck. "Yes. I am happy. That humane part of me is constantly telling me that this human makes me feel something." Revenant's honest words hit Crypto in a way he'd never felt before. To not only find someone who'd faced a similar outcome but also admitted to him being his source of happiness made his heart swell. 

Revenant stood up with him in his arms and gently lowered him to the ground. "I need to give you something." His lover said and was tugging him out the door. "It's not in your room?" Crypto questioned, earning him a grunt. "No. It's in my old home. We can go there now." Excitement and dread filled his stomach. Excitement to receive a gift but dread on leaving the compound undetected. He could hack into the system but God knows what legend they'll interrogate if their absence is noticed.

"Hold on. There's a blind spot near the exit that we can leave from." Crypto stated and glanced at his watch. It was still early, making it risky to sneak out. Revenant tugged him closer to him, making Crypto gasp as their lips touched. "You truly are a one of a kind Tae." His cheeks grew hot and Crypto stole another kiss from Revenant. "Let's make sure the coast is clear." He whispered and deployed his drone. Stationing it at the doorway leading to the blindspot, Crypto nudged his head towards the door. 

The two of them made their way through the hallways, constantly on the lookout for the legends. They were just a few feet away from the doorway when said doorway opened and revealed Alexander. He had two black bags in either hand and his eyes instantly narrowed at the two. Neither of them said anything until Alexander walked past them without a word or comment. Crypto took it as his way of keeping quiet and he grew a new appreciation for the scientist.

Both of them exited the compound and joy spread through Crypto's chest. He felt young again, like a teenager sneaking out to a party. But they still needed to be careful so he took out his drone again as a precaution. There was no one in their perimeter and Crypto let Revenant know with a slight tug on the arm. 

Crypto let his lover take the lead and marveled at the way Revenant moved. The simulacrum knew the back alley from the back of his hand and seamlessly avoided the crowds. His gut grew with worry when they encountered a freeway that was bustling with people. He eyed Revenant but his lover was one step ahead. Revenant turned his back towards him and pointed at it. "Get on." Crypto's mouth dropped, "No way. I'm too heavy." 

He heard a grumble so Crypto gave in and was hauled off his feet. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Revenant's shoulders and held on for dear life. Revenant scaled the building with ease, making precise jumps from one building to another. "How much further Revenant?" He asked and Revenant cocked his head forward. "Just beyond that construction site." Crypto peered over his shoulder and nodded. The rest of the way was quiet, aside from the revving of Revenant's processor. The sound soothed Crypto because it was proof that Revenant had a heart. Well something similar to a heart.

Once passed the construction site, they were surrounded by greenery. Crypto vaguely remembered the conservation project from a few years ago. He hoped they didn't destroy Revenant's home in the process. He felt Revenant slowing down and when the simulacrum crouched, Crypto lowered his feet. The crunch of dead leaves felt foreign to him. He hadn't been this close to nature outside of the games. He'd been too focused on his work to appreciate it.

Crypto inhaled the fresh air in until Revenant held his hand and pulled them further into the forest. They both stopped in front of a desolated apartment building. Shattered glass laid amongst the earth so Crypto treaded carefully. "What floor was your room in?" Crypto asked and Revenant pointed at the top floors. "Up there. Get on my back again." He commanded and Crypto did so without a word, his head once again laid comfortably on Revenant's back. Revenant wasted no time and hauled them up the apartment. Crypto felt a tap on his hand and he took it as his cue to let go. His feet landed on the sound of broken glass and Crypto took it all in.

From the ruined wallpaper to the broken cabinets, Revenant's old home was a treasure cove of memories. His eyes drew towards the dressing table beside the bed. Each ruined item presented a memory from his past, from the glasses case to the dusty alarm clock. Crypto felt tears well up in his eyes as well as a renewed hatred for both Hammond Robotics and the Syndicate. 

He jumped when he felt Revenant's finger brush against his cheek. "You're sad" his lover whispered and Crypto had to curse."How can I not be. They took everything from you." He sighed as Revenant cupped his cheek and he let the tears flow. He gripped onto that hand, turning to kiss his palm. Revenant gathered him in his arms and held him tight and Crypto focused on the hands massaging his back. "And we will do the same. They'll never live to see their future." He heard Revenant declare and he had no qualms with it. Justice for all those they'd harmed.

Revenant excused himself and patted his head. "Wait here." Crypto nodded and watched him disappear to the other room. He heard noises ranging from rustling to crashing. He was shy away from investigating until Revenant reappeared. "Give me your hand." Revenant ordered and he obeyed. The simulacrum held out his fist above Crypto's hand and dropped something. His eyes immediately snapped open to examine the object. It was oddly shaped and had a serial number etched on the front.

"This is my activation key." Revenant muttered and Crypto looked up to find his eyes had vanished. "Found it in one of my target's home. I believe it can be used to deactivate me as well." Crypto fisted the key close to his chest and continued to listen because he knew Revenant wasn't done. Crypto hooked the key onto a separate chain and the weight itself made him smile. "If I hurt you or lose control of myself, I need you to use this on me." Revenant admitted and Crypto walked into his arms. They held each other close, Revenant's hand on his nape while Crypto's were on his back. "Only if it's a last resort. I know I can bring you back." Crypto said with confidence and that seemed to make Revenant chuckle. "Only you would risk bringing me back." 

Crypto tore away with a frown, "I'm being serious." Revenant patted his head and leaned in to capture his lips. Crypto let himself get lost to the sensation and accidentally let out a moan when Revenant angled his head to kiss him deeper. Crypto dared himself to go further but watched the sunset and immediately snapped back to reality. He forced himself to pull away much to his dislike and stroked Revenant's face. "Let's get too carried away. We'll never know who could be watching" He mumbled, causing Revenant to growl. "They won't live to snitch." 

Crypto guided them to face the broken window to watch the sky turn from day to dusk. The orange sunset illuminated the room, making Revenant glow. Crypto perched his head against his arm when Revenant made an odd sound. He looked to see his eyes stark white. "Tae. I think I love you. Revenant confessed and Crypto's jaw dropped. He was too starstruck to move and yet his heart was about to burst out of his chest. A new wave of tears flooded his eyes and he fisted Revenant's key. Whatever doubt Crypto had simply disappeared because what they had was real. "I love you too Revenant" he admitted and leaned up to kiss his lover's cheek.

Revenant responded by wrapping his arms around his body and walked him backwards until Crypto's legs hit the bed. They laid on the ruined bed, entangled with each other. Screw curfew, Crypto thought and felt his eyes closing with sleep. Alexander would lie for them, a man like him knew some secrets were better hidden. Crypto allowed himself to lower his guard and let sleep sweep him away. With Revenant by his side, Crypto had never felt safer and loved in his life and he couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for them.


End file.
